Velvet, Candles, and Fishnet Oh My!
by LollipopLove
Summary: Roxas has a surprise for Axel when he finally comes home after leaving on a year long business trip. M for LEMON AkuRoku obviously . This is my contest entry for Mamotte Ageru's 'The Restaurant'


Well. Here it is. This took me about 5 days. Lol this is my very first real AkuRoku story, one-shot, and LEMON. Jeez I hope I don't get kicked off for this D: I mean, I just started! Lol :points to her all of 2 fanfics on her profile page: Anyways, this is something I made for Mamotte Ageru's contest for The Restaurant and I hope she likes it XX

Most of all, I hope whoever reads this, likes it too. You'll probably be able to tell that this is my first time by the length of the sex but whatever haha flames make me better. Besides, I'm a bit of a pyro so… lol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Nomura. Besides, if I DID own them,… this wouldn't be FAN fiction would it? :cackles:

--

Roxas squirmed a bit in his seat on the bed. He was nervous. Extremely nervous. Why? Well, for one thing, he was in a skirt. And Roxas hated cross-dressing. But there was only way he'd get into girl's clothing: Axel. And even then it was hard for him to give in. So what was so special about tonight? Axel was coming home. The blonde's lover and best friend had been gone for a year, leaving him without any real fun…for a year. A YEAR. Roxas' friends didn't know how he could stand it. How Roxas could be so.. faithful. All of them admitted any one of them would have given up. But Roxas wasn't like that. Then again, they had known each other all their lives and they'd been dating for about 2 years now.

Roxas was nervous, scared, excited, and most of all, he was horny. EXTREMELY horny. Horny like you wouldn't BELIEVE. Masturbating hadn't been enough. In fact, it only made him miss Axel more, which in turn caused a pang in his heart. That was even worse; a persistent hard on and an aching heart.

A bottom lip was bit in worry. What if he screwed it up? What if it wasn't sexy at all? What if… axel was too tired?... What if Axel had found **someone else.** Fear struck his heart but as soon as he stood, he heard a car door slam. All worry melted away from his mind and his eyelids lowered in lust.

88888888888**SEE THIS?! IT'S A LINE!!**88888888888

Axel's head bobbed and his body swayed with the movement of the car, occasionally jerking awake at the feeling of falling. He gave up trying to sit up and settled with letting himself fall against door, head bumping the window and continuing to bang from time to time whenever they hit a bump. _Finally_ he would be home. Home with Roxas. And their bed. Beeeed… that sounded really nice right now. Unknowingly, he started to grin goofily at the thought of being greeted with those beautiful blue eyes and a smile from his favorite blonde, excited that he was home. The car suddenly jerked to a stop and Axel went face first into the seat in front of him. _'Fucking driver…'_ Then again, he probably should have put on his seat belt.

At least the guy was nice enough to help him unload. Even if it meant throwing his shit out of the trunk and onto the concrete, pulling out of the driveway like a maniac, and almost running over Axel's nice shoes in the process once he had been paid.

Rolling his eyes, Axel dragged his luggage onto the doorstep and unlocked the door. He half expected his lover to be there on the other side of the door but of course, things rarely ever went how Axel would have liked them to go. He only shrugged and moved his stuff into the living room, heading upstairs to the next best thing: bed. Axel threw off his jacket and kicked off his shoes and pants, loosened his tie – not even bothering to take it off—and fell right onto the bed face first. He did a lot of things that way.

Just as he his eyes threatened to close and sleep was just around the corner, so was someone else. Or at least he thought it was someone else. But no one in this house wore…heels? Was that what that sound was? The sound stopped just outside of the door way. Confused, Axel sat up slowly. That was when he noticed the candles. "What the…" He looked towards the door and he couldn't believe it. "…..fuck?"

If people normally went around dropping jaws whenever they saw something shocking, Axel would have done so. Emerald eyes roved Roxas' body and most of all, what was on it. Snow-white stilettos, red fishnet stockings ending mid thigh with cute little red bows with a velvet, red skirt lined with white fur ending just above them. The next piece of clothing didn't start until half the torso; a red velvet tube top, also lined with white fur at the top, ending right under the arms. Was that a….Mrs. Claus suit?

And then Roxas started to walk – no – _saunter_ over to the bed where the awestruck man lay. Click… click… with every step it was getting harder and **harder** for Axel to breathe and _other things_ was getting just as hard. And when Roxas _finally_ reached the bed (that was all of 10 feet away), time seemed to stop. Then Roxas slowly got onto the bed. Slowly. So slow it was getting painful for Axel. And when Roxas was finally breathes away, Axel slammed his lips on his, teeth clinking, nipping… tongues caressing. They pulled away with a gasp, staring into each other's eyes as they caught their breath.

"I missed you..." Roxas started to kiss Axel's neck, unbuttoning Axel's shirt as he went further down.

"I missed you too…" Axel whispered, letting out an embarrassing whimper when Roxas nipped him particularly hard.

After about the first the first three buttons, Roxas gave up on patience and Axel heard the sound of popping and the scattering of what he assumed were the buttons sewn onto his expensive shirt. Axel groaned when he felt the heat of Roxas' mouth envelop a nipple. He'd missed that mouth, the voice that came with it, and most of all it's owner.

Roxas pulled away – to Axel's disappointment – once he was done with Axel's chest and started removing his shoes and stockings. Axel took this time to remove his boxers and once he had gotten rid of them he looked back at Roxas. A short red eyebrow was raised when he saw a stocking on one of Roxas' hands _'Okaaaaay…'_ but Axel brushed it off as nothing. Because hey.. it was fine with him. Hell, he'd do the blonde with fishnet stockings on each hand if his boyfriend really wanted to. Either way he was still hot. Hah.

Axel moved to kiss him again but was stopped with an 'ungloved' finger on the lips and smirk. Leaning back in the pillows against the headboard, he watched as Roxas spread Axel's legs so that he could lay in between them. Watching Axel through darkened eyes, he carefully gave his cock one torturously slow lick from base to tip. Axel forced his eyes to stay open, gasping with a shudder. _Fuck_ that was good. Then Roxas took it completely in and started to bob his head, moaning and loosening his throat so he could deep-throat him. And Axel could've sworn it'd never been this good. Sure, it'd been pretty good but it seems like Roxas had gotten better. It worried him a little but he was too distracted to be bothered right now.

Once Roxas was sure Axel was nice and wet, he let go with an audible 'pop' – at which Axel groaned – and looked up at him with a glint in his eye. Oooh Axel was going to like this. Shifting onto his knees, Roxas leaned onto his elbow and bringing up the hand with the fishnet, grabbed Axel's dick and started to jack Axel off.

"A-AAAH!" Axel's eyes rolled back in his head, hands clutching the sheet, knuckles white as he tried to keep from coming. His hips started thrusting back desperately and Roxas chuckled darkly. Somehow Axel managed to keep from thrusting when Roxas when down again and wrapped his lips around the tip, flicking that talented little tongue in the slit and still moving that hand. Axel squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip hard to keep from crying out at how amazing the friction felt. And just when he thought he wouldn't last, Roxas **stopped**.

Axel gasped, exhausted and panting like he'd run for miles. When Roxas pulled away and opened his eyes blearily, hands loosening their hold on the sheets and groaning with frustration. He felt Roxas sit up and he opened his eyes. Suddenly he was wide-awake. He knew what was coming next. He'd been longing for it for so long. He was about to sit up but was promptly pushed down. Looking up in confusion, his gaze was met with a smirk.

Axel watched in awe and propped himself up on his elbows as the blonde crawled, more like _prowled_, over and straddled him. Still on only his knees, Roxas slyly lifted up his skirt to reveal… a thong. Axel almost passed out. The thong-clad man almost grinned at the reaction he got and continued by pulling the ties at the sides. These sexy little panties were designed for quick removal. Blue eyes twinkled as he playfully threw the thong at Axel's face. They both laughed but then Roxas face quickly took on a look of seriousness and without any warning, he sat right down on Axel's erection.

'_Oh_ fuck…_ he's already PREPARED!…and he's _still_ tight_…' "Sh-shit _Roxas_…" Axel's eyes rolled back in his head and he would have came from just the thought of Roxas stretching himself out if it weren't for Roxas' quick thinking. Roxas was determined to draw this out for as long as he could. So he kept a firm grip on the base of Axel's dick. Axel didn't know if he should curse or thank him for it.

And then Roxas started to **move**. Axel cursed and Roxas gasped. As he went up and down slowly. He started to gain speed and Axel grabbed his hips, guiding him up and down, until he finally hit it. Roxas cried out and picked up speed.

Green eyes watched through dazed eyes as he watched the blonde bounce up and down in on his cock. He was pretty sure they hadn't done it like this before and he was hating himself for not thinking of it earlier.

A whimper shook him from his thoughts and he knew Roxas was close. Axel started to thrust up and after a few well placed hard ones Roxas called out his lover's name as he came, Axel following suit a few seconds later. Roxas froze and then collapsed onto Axel's chest. Both of them breathing hard. Pulling out, Roxas scooted up beside him and pulling the covers over their sweat slick bodies. They whispered "I love you"s before falling asleep.

1313131313131313131313**LINE**1313131313131313131313

Axel woke with a start to the feeling of being moved and realized it was Roxas moving to get out of bed. Axel quickly stopped him and dragged him back down, causing Roxas to fall back down with an "oof". Suddenly, arms were around Roxas and he looked to their owner, whose face was buried in his chest. Roxas heard a muffled "Don't go." Causing him to frown in confusion. Axel was normally a morning person. Roxas gently rested a hand on the head of red spikes and Axel tightened his hold on him, this time lifting his head to whine. "Roooxyyyy."

Roxas laughed. "Axel! Unlike you, I have work today."

Axel's face had taken on a look of complete seriousness. He hid his face in his boyfriend's neck. "I need you here…" When met with only silence, he looked back up at his confused lover. "So I know this isn't a dream…." He went back to his spot on Roxas' neck. "I missed you… _God _I missed you, Rox…"

Roxas smiled gently, tears of relief threatening to fall. He'd never admit it to his friends but even he had had doubts about whether or not it would last. Sure they were best friends but even then Roxas was unsure. Back when they weren't dating Axel had a huge history of dating and dumping as soon as the sex got boring or he was just bored of that person whether they were a boy or a girl. When Axel had first confessed to him Roxas was overwhelmed with joy that his feelings were no longer one-sided but he was hesitant because of Axel's relationship history.

Now he felt guilty for ever doubting what they had between them. He had been terrified that Axel would never come back and Roxas had been just like the others. After all, they had only started having sex a month before Axel had left. Now he knew for sure that it wasn't just for the sex.

Blinking back the tears, he sighed with content and settled back down into the bed sheets, going to his favorite spot: right under Axel's chin. This time they both sighed happily. It was a comfortable silence. Until.. "Hey Roxas…"

"Mm. Yea?"

"What's with the Christmas costume… in July?" He chuckled.

"Well why not? I mean where's the fun in it if you're expecting it?" He laughed, eyes shining with mischief.

Axel's smile faltered. His boyfriend looked really molestable right now. Noticing Axel's strange expression, Roxas smile faded and was replaced with a questioning look. Axel swiftly rolled over and pinned Roxas down by the wrists. "Dammit Roxas. The things you do to me!"

Roxas laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "Mmmm only for you babe." And then he whispered in Axel's ear "Let's do it again.".

AAAAAHHHHH!! Jeez I'm nervous. I'm sorry if the ending kinda sucked xx. BUT YOU CAN HELP ME IMPROVE! :grovels at your feets: BY TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A- DARE I SAY IT?! – REVIEW! I would love you forever and ever…. Seriously I would. :;glances hopefully at the review box: I can has maik moar bettur pr0nz if u do!

I congratulate you if you've gotten this far. OO


End file.
